The Missing Colour
by Razzadazza
Summary: BECHLOE ONESHOT Beca's known the story since primary school: your missing colour will be seen when you meet your soulmate. Unsuspecting and unknowing, she wanders through the activities faire trying to find a club to join to get through her agreement with her dad. Suddenly, she hears a voice... "Any interest in joining an acapella group?"


Blue.

I've heard the word before. Of course I have; it's a colour. I've just never seen it before. As I walk through the crowds at the activities faire, I hear people discussing the "lovely blue sky", and wonder what it looks like. My eyes raking the sky above me, I see only grey. When I was younger, I had thought it was funny; people would ask why the sky was blue, and I'd joke that it wasn't. Ha ha. Now however, it's just annoying: never knowing what a clear blue sky looks like; never knowing what the sea truly looks like; never knowing what everyone's jeans actually look like. Grey. All just grey. It's depressing and I'm sick of it. Still, I suppose it could be worse. I could be unable to see green. A surprising amount of stuff in the world is green.

In primary school, the teachers would constantly reassure us about the lack of a given colour. I can still recite the explanation: "Everyone can't see a certain colour. You'll be able to see it once you've met your soulmate. For example, you could not be able to see brown, because it's your soulmate's hair colour. Or orange, because they wear a special pair of orange shoes almost every day. Or silver because they always wear a shiny necklace". At first the prospect was exciting: a whole new colour to discover! It soon became annoying when people would laugh at me painting the sea grey, or adamantly arguing that my teacher had grey eyes...

Wandering further through the faire, I let my gaze do the same; passing over stalls, students, and scenery. As I do so, I find myself curious about what colours other students around me can't see. Was the grass grey for them? Was the black of my eyeliner just a lighter shade? Could some of them not even know what the colour of their own hair looked like?

I sigh. There are no interesting clubs here. Giving up, I turn around to go back to my dorm when I hear a voice to my left.

"Hi. Any interest in joining an acapella group?"

Looking around, I search for the source of the voice, and my eyes fall on a blonde woman with a taut face wearing a disgusted look.

"Look Chloe, I told you she's not our type. She's probably heading home to sacrifice a ferret to the devil. She is NOT the kind of girl we want in the Bellas"

Okay, so it wasn't her voice that I heard; hers is a lot more aloof. I don't like her. My eyes flit over to her friend, who must be the one who interrupted my daze. This 'Chloe' has wavy red hair cascading down to her shoulders, a tanned face, and is wearing a short black playsuit. An awkward smile flashes onto my face at the stark contrast in this girl's dazzling smile and the blonde one whose face might as well cave in it's so disapproving.

Looking back to the tall girl, I smirk: this could be fun.

"Three months ago you might have been right, but I have recently been promoted in my coven and tonight is actually my first night performing a human sacrifice. As it needs to be an uptight, condescending virgin, I thought I would peruse my choices at the faire. Any ideas where I might…" I let my eyes do a slow, appraising sweep of her "...find one?"

As the cow's mouth drops in astonishment and she stutters her way round a lame comeback, I glance over to the redhead and wink, enjoying her amusement: I always have liked an audience. It seems not many people have the courage to stand up to her friend, as he allows the flustered defence carry on for a time before interrupting.

"I'm sorry about Aubrey, she just wants what's best for the club. See, we made it to Nationals last year and we desperately want to qualify again and earn that trophy so we need some strong singers in our group to help us get there. Are you interested?"

Reluctant to stop my teasing of Miss Uptight Aubrey, I reply to Chloe.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I can't sing."

"Can't...or don't?" the stunning redhead probes, a knowing smirk flashing upon her face. Dammit, how does she do that? In fact I can sing, very well if you ask me, but that doesn't mean I suddenly want to get on a stage with Queen Judgement here and sing alongside her. Still… it could be fun to see how much I could get under her skin...and Chloe seems like someone I could get along with very well. I sigh and knowing she's won, Chloe gives me a massive grin and picks up her pile of flyers, stepping around the booth.

As she goes to hand me a flyer, I look at her properly to make another comment about Madame Upper Class. Suddenly, I stop, with my hand outstretched, and mouth hanging open. I take a step forward, arm dropping, to peer at her closer. As she looks very freaked out, I swallow to get rid of my dry throat and offer her an explanation.

"Your-" I clear my throat and try again. "Your eyes." I manage to whisper "What colour are they?" Realisation dawning on her face, she replies

"Blue."


End file.
